Warriors:Prophecy of the Medicine Cats
by devinous
Summary: A event has been fortold and it's up to the apprentice medicine cats to stop.follow them on there journey through troubles,deception and danger.
1. Prolouge

"Pinekit, wake up, it's time to go."

"Coming," I yawned, jumping out of my bedding. keepi9ng my eye's closed, I navigated the cave on memory. Bending down to take a drink, I blinked my eye's open then blinked them again, trying uselessly to get them to focus.

Sighing I padded toward the front of the cave, remembering what had happened.

Being a kit, I had snuck out to play warrior. While I was tumbling around the forest floor a piece of twoleg rubbish caught my eye. I went over to look at it and, at that moment, the sunlight caught on it and the light was reflected back into my eye's. Apparently my yowl of pain was heard throughout the territory. By the time dawn water got to me, my vision was permanently damaged.

"Will you stop calling me kit?" I asked

"Why? It is your name." she replied wickedly. It was true, though I was nearly eight moons old, my injuring have kept me from becoming an apprentice.

We started off to the gathering. I was allowed to go because I need practice going through unfamiliar terrain. I kept pace beside Dawnwater, at the back of the group.

We walked in comfortable silence for a while before Dawnwater said, "Pinekit?"

Wonder why she sounded so nervous I flicked and ear, indicating she should go on.

"Well, I was wonder, do you want to be my apprentice?"


	2. Prophecy's

**Look for thos of you who noticed the underlining on the prolouge, i'm sorry hat was a glitch it wasn't like that when i uploaded it. also i know you don't know mch about them i was just explaining pinekits injuring in the prolouge you'll get o know the characters a lot better in the next 2 chapters.**

_underline words like this are starclan._

_thoughts_

_--X--X-- scene change_

"… _do you want to be my apprentice?"_

-_-_X-_-_-

I stopped abruptly, staring at he, causing her to stop to. Dimly, I realized he other cats were moving on.

"I understand if you don't want to since your probably sick of herbs by now but…."

I laid my tail across her mouth to stop her rambling. "I was just surprised," I told her, "I'd love to be your apprentice, now come on were being left behind." purring lightly in relief in happiness she bounded off and I followed the sound of her paw steps.

--X--X--

As we walked back into camp, I holding back a yawn. Sensing this Dawnwater pointed her nose at the medicine cat den (I was using it being to big to fit in the nursery) and said lightly, "Go sleep, I'll talked to Firestar." I opened my mouth to protest but all that came out was a yawn. "Go!" this time it was and order. Obediently I went to my hollow and fell asleep.

--X--X--

Wind rustled my ears and I sat up, curios. I sat on a flat plain, in front of me were for cats, sparkling with starlight. I realized there were cats on either side of me, two on my left one on my right, making for of us as well.

Before I could ask what was on my mind the for cats spoke in turn;

"_Four will rise,_

_One will fall._

_To discover the lies_

_That fool them all."_

"_In the young _

_resides the hope._

_On sunsets tongue_

_Lies the truth"_

"_Seek, heal, learn,_

_Go cross the waters churn._

_Over stones standing tall_

_Through the twoleg's walls"_

"_With the wind, land ends,_

_And endless waters begin._

_Seek and you will find,_

_That to what all the clans are blind."_

Then they spoke in unison, _"you must leave my the next full moon, good luck young medicine cats."_

"But wait" I stepped forward, "I'm not a…" then they were gone "medicine cat yet." I finished softly turning around. As I turned to face the others I realized I could actually see. Just as I glimpsed the others, I woke up.

--X--X-- **Dawnwater's P.O.V.**

I got up at dawn, starling's message ringing in my ears. _the prophecy has been made, one from each has received and must fulfill.' _

Knowing Berrystar had to know I went over to his den and called in softly. Receiving permission to enter I did and told him star clan's words. Then I asked, "what do you think it means?"

"It means star clan has given the prophecy to the ones who must follow it. Now you said you had an apprentice in mind last night before Ivytail dragged you away may I inquire to who it is?"

"Of course , I asked Pinekit."

"Really," he didn't sound surprised, as I had expected, but thoughtful. "Well that's fine by me, we'll announce it when the dawn patrol returns."

Nodding I went to find my soon-to-be apprentice.

--X--X--

"Morning Pinekit."

"Hey Dawnwater, I got you some fresh-kill." he nodded to a small thrush , but I noticed he seemed distracted.

"Something wrong?" was my question, wondering if he regretted accepting my apprentice offer.

"well you see…." and he went on to explain everything that had happened in his dream. "I wonder why I was there, I'm not even an apprentice yet, and you're the medicine cat…"

"Two reason, one I was up late last night and might have been awake when you got it, and I received a different message from star clan early this morning."

"Really, what was it?" I could see he wanted to get his mind off his own dream.

"It stated that those who received a prophecy must fulfill it."

"oh…What!"

Ignoring his horror-struck look I continued, "They said _'good luck young medicine cats.' _So we can assume that the others are apprentice medicine cats, we will have to see at half-moon…."

"All cats old enough to catch there own prey gather beneath the high branch."

"come on lets go," I led the way out of the cave and he followed.


	3. In The Pawsteps Of Pinepaw

**This chapter is short but very nescesary, or so i think. i want everyone to get deeper into pinepaws pawsteps and realize why he really hates whats happening. plus i need the chapter to build character.**

"Morning Darkpaw" I meowed as her scent drifted into the cave. I finished sorting poppy seeds and turned, what do you need?"

"Dawnwater's lookingh for you she's in Berrystars' cave."

"Ok, thanks." I nodded and a piece of shadow seemed to come off the wall and her scent left.

**--X—P.O.V: Dawnflower's –X--**

"Yes Dawnflower?" Pinepw entered the leaders cave, bowing his head respectively to Berrystar.

"I was talking to Berrystar and we realized that we needed to plan for half~moon. Moitioning for him to sit with a sweep of my tail, making sure he could see it.

As he obeyed he asked, "Whats's too plan for?" Making it obvious he didn't want to remember the prophocey

'_Well to bad I thought'_

"What to do with the other three apprentices, of course" Berrystar stated and my wisker twitched in amusement as his ears droopped in dissapointment.

"Now I think…"

"But WHY me," Pinepaw voice, shrill with frustration, cut me off, "I'm practiclly blind! Even now you two are blobs of color and motion on a grayness of the cave. On a long journey I might as well be useless! Why me?"

Having sprung up during his rant, he collapsed and I saw tears of frustation and confusion hit the ground.

Getting up I padded over and said gently, "Why is because Starclan chose you. I can't claim to know their reasons. But I do know that."

"But..." I laid my tail on his mouth, "No but's, Starclan chose you and that's that."

"I guess," he meowed, nodding his head in reluctant consent.

Ignoring his doubt, I began, "plan for me to come back without an apprentice. If they don't leave immediately, he can stay there for the night and we'll have them leave tommorrow." I was talking to Berrystar but when mentioned leaving immediately his ears pricked up.

"But…"

"Pinepaw…" Dawnwater began dangerously.

"Yes Dawnwater." The near-blind apprentice got up. "If you don't mind I'm going to go check our stock of juniper berries" he nodded respectfully and left, tail drooping. Dawnwater was about to stop him when Berrystar stopped _her _with a tail on her flank.

When she looked at him he explained, "He's just got to adjust. Unlike most cats who are blind, or near-blind, he remembers seeing clearly. Remembers the time when everything was clear and defined. Can you imagine yourself in his paws?"

"I thought I could but when you put _that way_" she sighed.

"Exactly, give him time and pray Starclan can help him."

**--X--End--X--**

_Coming next: Half~moon. Please review Also if you have any medicine cat name that are __**original**__ please send them to my in a review or pm. I already have apprentice names, I just need mentors_


	4. Halfmoon

I walked up the steep path, following dawn flowers scent as she led the way. She was a few tail lengths ahead of me with the other medicine cats. Their apprentices were behind me by the same distance, chatting happily. I hopped they didn't think I was being anti-social but I was distracted.

Around Moon-high we made it. I could smell the water coming from the perfectly round pond in front of me. By silent consent we spaced ourselves evenly and lay down. I touched my nose to the clear water and closed my eye's**.(not that it mattered)**

**(Ok for those of you who remember or realize that medicine cat apprentice ceremony's pour held at these times. I know! But I type him becoming a medicine cat before I remembered. Oh well…)**

A rush of wind rustled through my fur and I opened m eyes with a start. Like my previous dream with star clan my site returned and I took in the circle of cats surrounding me, starlight glittering in their fur.\

One stepped foreword, "Welcome Pinepaw" he nodded.

I dipped my head politely, then opened my mouth to…

"I know what you want to ask, young one, and I can not answer you." The old starclan cat shook his head sadly. "But that is not why you were brought here. We wish to show you something."

My ears twitched curiously as I pushed aside my disappointment.

"You will pass many places on your journey, it would be good if you knew what some of them looked liked" he took the last steps between us and touched his nose to my head.

Images flashed before my eyes. A great plain of flowers, Soaring mountains rising high, stepping stones across the top of a waterfall separating two parts of a path, A great forest with no end in sight. A red cliff, tumbling into a vast expanse of water, Row and rows of twoleg nests. Suddenly a She-cat popped into these visions. She was all black with mischievous brown eye's. "This is nightpaw," the old Tom's voice told me. The next cat was light brown tom with dark eye's, "treepaw," the same voice informed me, The final cat was a dark brown she-cat with a gray stripe on her head, matching her kind eye's, "and ratpaw"

The vision's faded and I was back in the clearing. "time to wake up," he told me calmly and all went black.

Gradually I became aware a chillness seeping through my bones and that my nose was wet. I blinked my eye's open and struggled to my feet. I had been stiil for two long. Dawnwater voice filtered through my ears.

"…should be fine with it, so we just have to wait."

I had followed the sound of my teachers voice. I walked up behind her, knowing the other's noticed but my teacher seemed not to have. Now I spoke, "Wait for what?" I was curious having come in at what was obviously the tail end of this conversation.

But my words had another effect. Dawnwater whirled around and I heard the scrapping her paws on the grounds.. The others purred in amusement.

"Pinepaw, you've got to stop doing that!" she meow was filled with exasperation

"Sorry! I don't mean too, it just happens!" This wasn't the first time this argument had been had. "So?"

"So what?' she asked.

"So what are we waiting for?" this time I was exasperated.

"You too wait wake up." That was roottail, his voice dry.

"Oh…" it was then I consciously realized I was the last to wake, "sorry." I mumbled.

"Not your fault, "he yawned.

"So Pinepaw, the others are going to come back in the morning to start following the prophecy. You want to come back too or do you want to stay here?"

"I'll stay here, maybe I'll even get up early and hunt for us."

"Ok…" she began, "get a good sleep" I nodded and listened as she and the others padded away. when all signs of them disappeared, I went to the base of a near-by tree and curled up, going to sleep.


	5. The Beggining of the Journey

I froze the smell of squirrel hot in my nose. I waited a second, and then leapt. My sense of smell lead me true, and I landed ion top my prey, quickly snapping the small creature's neck. I carried it back to the clearing where I was waiting for the others. I stopped at the interested, my neck fur pricking. I scanned the clearing, my screwed vision seeing nothing. The wind swept my fur as it brushed past me into the clearing.

I padded forward and set my catch down in the center.

"Nice squirrel." I whirled around as a shadow seemed to detach from the cliff wall and came forward. I realized it was Nightpaw.

"I didn't see you there" I confessed. "You blended right in."

I got the feeling she was grinning, "I get that a lot. Though usually they see me if they look right at me, like you did."

I nodded toward my squirrel. "I had other things on my mind" I told her, hoping she wouldn't sense my panic. None of them would want me to go if they knew. "You want some?" I offered.

"No thanks, I had some traveling herbs" she declined politely.

Feeling a bit guilty that I was eating without her, I quickly gulped down my catch. As I finished, Treepaw and Ratpaw came into the clearing, chatting cheerfully. Standing up, I went to greet them.

**(From now on I'm making this up as I type. Before I had written everything else in a notebook. Now I've caught up. Just thought I'd let you know cause it might not be as good.)**

"Hey guy's"

"Hey Pinepaw!" they chorused. I purred in amusement as they looked at each other in shock.

I purred my amusement and Nightpaw walked over.

"Nice chorus" she commented. "But if you two don't mind, we do need to leave."

"Yeah, yeah," Ratpaw waved her tail, as if pushing if the matter aside.

"I think we're supposed to head that way" he meowed seriously, nodding to were the sun went to sleep every evening.

"Good idea" I nodded thoughtfully. I also knew there were mountains that way, like I had seen in my visions. One with a waterfall, if my hunch was correct.

"So let's go!" Nightpaw's voice was more of a command, though it was filled with excitement. She bounced off happily and the rest of us followed. I wondered if they had realized the same thing as I had. We were going to have to get used to this.

We followed her, since she obviously wasn't waiting. I hung in the back, sing the others scent as my guide. Suddenly a thought hit me. What if the wind shifted? Or we came to a Thunderpath? What would I do then?

I suppressed a sigh as I followed along, feeling more helpless than ever before.

**--X--Time skip--X—**

I shivered as we headed deeper into the mountains. Our path had to head straight through them. Suddenly a screech sounded, echoing through the valley and I winced. "Hit the ground!" Ratpaw yowled. I rolled aside and felt something whip past my fur.

"Eagle!" Treepaw gasped beside me.

"We need shelter!" I raised my voice as I slid underneath the outstretched claws, feeling rip though my fur. That was something I could not afford in this weather.

"Pinepaw!" Someone's voice rang out and my world went black.

**--X--**

**A.N.**

**I know this is short but I had the first part written for a long time and I need to get it posted. Plus I don't want the journey to be too short. Hope you enjoyed. I'll try to update soon, once I get the rest of my stories updated.**


End file.
